


Perfect

by artist_artists



Series: Distraction 'verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven’t started planning the ceremony, or set a date, or, well… gotten engaged yet, but it is an inevitability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe are getting married. 

  


They haven’t started planning the ceremony, or set a date, or, well… gotten engaged yet, but it is an inevitability. Sebastian knows, because as their friends all get married off, Kurt spends the wedding receptions quietly mumbling things like, “Promise me we will never have centerpieces this garish at our wedding.” Kurt knows, because every year when Sebastian has to renew his health insurance and submit proof that Kurt is his domestic partner, he says things like, “This will be so much easier when we’re married.”

  


So. They’re getting married. It’s happening. Someday.

  


***

  


Kurt, to his own surprise, does not spend a lot of time thinking about his future wedding. He used to, back in high school, but it just doesn’t hold the same appeal anymore. Of course, he still wants to get married, and he knows that Sebastian is _it_ for him. Sebastian is so ingrained into every part of Kurt’s life that he can’t imagine a future without Sebastian in it. He is part of Kurt’s family. Finn’s kids call him Uncle Sebastian. 

  


Yes, there will certainly be a wedding, but Kurt is in no great rush. In fact, despite his critiques on every wedding he attends, Kurt really has no plans for his own anymore. Sometimes, while at other weddings, he’ll try to picture his own future wedding. He can never get anything concrete, just quick flashes of a fancy banquet hall, a Vegas wedding chapel, his dad’s backyard in Ohio. The only consistent image is Sebastian’s smile as he reaches for Kurt’s hand.

  


When he decides it’s time to start thinking about putting marriage plans in motion, Kurt gets hung up on the idea of the proposal. He tries to imagine Sebastian down on one knee, tears running down his face as he talks about his undying love and asks Kurt to do him the honor of being his husband. Yeah, that’s not happening. Kurt tries to turn it around, imagines himself down on one knee doing the same, and while that comes to mind more easily, it still doesn’t seem quite right. He remembers one of Tina’s rants about how sexist marriage proposals and weddings can be, and tries not to think of it in terms of _which one of us is going to be the girl?_ Sometimes, Sebastian needs to be reminded of how much he means to people. Maybe a proposal from Kurt is something would be a way to quell any lingering insecurities Sebastian has about not being the person Kurt truly belongs with. 

  


In the end, Kurt buys two identical silver rings, and waits for the right moment. 

  


***

  


As a child, Sebastian had never thought much about his wedding. He assumed he would have one, eventually, because that’s what adults did. In his adolescent years, when Sebastian figured out that he might not ever actually be able to have a wedding, it didn’t bother him much. He didn’t think he’d ever have much of a desire to get married, anyway.

  


He was wrong, though, because these days, Sebastian very much wants to get married. He is ready to call Kurt his husband, not his _partner_ , like they’re coworkers, or his _boyfriend_ , like they’re teenagers (though Sebastian did have a brief period, early in their relationship, where the term ‘boyfriend’ secretly made him almost giddy with delight). Their relationship is serious, and it is forever, and Sebastian knows it’s time to make it official. He imagines the wedding ceremony in his head sometimes, everything so perfect and fancy and beautiful because he let Kurt make every decision, and it wouldn’t matter, because all Sebastian really wants out of the wedding is to stand up with Kurt in front of everyone they love and know that it’s official. Well, that, and to smash a piece of wedding cake into Kurt’s face while he’s wearing a ridiculously overpriced tux.

  


The wedding will be perfect, Sebastian knows. No matter where it is or who shows up, how many catastrophes occur with the food or the music or the pictures, it will be perfect. Sebastian is not worried about that.

  


He is, however, worried about the proposal. Normally, he thinks he knows Kurt inside and out, but in trying to come up with the perfect proposal, he’s psyched himself out a bit. Sebastian’s not even sure if Kurt _wants_ to be proposed to. Kurt has an affinity for grand romantic gestures, sure, but more so in movies than in his everyday life. He has always appreciated Sebastian’s small, simple ways of showing him he’s loved. Kurt also feels more comfortable when he’s in control, and he gets so offended when people think of him as weak. Would he even want an engagement ring? Without Sebastian also wearing one, it seems too much like ownership. At the same time, Kurt does respect a lot of traditions, and maybe an engagement ring would be really important to him.

  


Not talking to Kurt about this is like torture. Kurt is his best friend, and they share everything. It’s been so long since Sebastian’s tried to keep a secret from Kurt that he doesn’t really remember how to do it. Their open discussion and honesty policy had been adopted after a multitude of misunderstandings in the first few years of their relationship, and it was probably the main reason they managed to persevere. But Sebastian does want there to be some romance and mystery to this. He can’t just ask Kurt what he wants. Sebastian is supposed to know these things as certainly as he knows that Kurt will say yes. Kurt will say yes, of course he will, but Sebastian wants this proposal to be _exactly_ what Kurt wants. It’s only going to happen once, and Kurt deserves perfection.

  


Which is why Sebastian doesn’t plan anything, and doesn’t buy a ring. Kurt enjoys Sebastian’s spontaneity, and he’ll hate whatever ring Sebastian would pick out for him, anyway. If Kurt wants a ring, they’ll go shopping together after the proposal. 

  


***

  


  


It happens on a Tuesday. It’s the kind of Tuesday that feels like it should be at _least_ a Thursday, based on the amount of bullshit that’s been going on at both of their places of employment this week. Sebastian comes home to find Kurt in the kitchen, arms pressed heavily against the kitchen island. His sleeves are rolled up, like he might have been making dinner. Sebastian can tell his eyes are shut, even though Kurt’s head is hanging low.

  


“Hey,” Sebastian greets him. “What’s wrong?”

  


Kurt lifts his head and opens his eyes. “Hi, sweetie,” he says, sounding tired. “I, uh… tried to make dinner, and now it’s all over the floor, because I am so _exhausted_ from working with _idiots_ all day that I apparently can’t even carry a bowl across the kitchen without dropping it.”

  


When Sebastian peers around the island, he sees pieces of broken bowl what must be some sort of tomato sauce all over the floor and the front of Kurt’s pants. “How about we get pizza tonight?”

  


Kurt laughs. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Let me just clean this up and get changed.” 

  


Sebastian should help him clean up the mess, but he’s momentarily paralyzed, struck, for not the first time, by Kurt’s ability to accept the bad things that happen, put them in the past, and move on with his life. It’s just spilled food and ruined dinner, this time, but it’s so representative of Kurt’s existence. Sebastian has the sudden urge to hug him, and he wishes there were a way to do it without getting his expensive suit covered in tomato sauce. Suddenly, he’s imagining Kurt in a fancy tux, face covered in wedding cake, and Sebastian knows it’s time. He doesn’t know why, but he knows that this is how it’s going to happen.

  


“Kurt,” he says, his voice a bit shakier than he’d prefer. 

  


“Hm?” Kurt asks, distracted. He’s staring at the mess on the floor, trying to figure out the best way to clean it up without cutting himself on the broken glass.

  


“I love you.”

  


Kurt looks up then, giving Sebastian a wry smile. “Even though I break our dishes and make huge messes?” 

  


“ _Because_ you do that, and… everything else you do. I love everything about you.” This spontaneity thing really is not working out as well as Sebastian hoped. 

  


Kurt looks cocks his head to the side, perplexed and slightly concerned. “I love you, too,” he says. “Are you okay?”

  


It’s probably not too late to put a stop to this disaster and try again some other night, but Sebastian’s afraid he’ll never build up enough courage again. He hasn’t felt this nervous around Kurt in years, and he hopes to never have to do it again. 

  


“I think we should get married.”

  


Kurt’s mouth drops open. “Is this… are you proposing right now?” He wants to laugh, because they had reservations at a really fancy restaurant this weekend, and Kurt had been thinking that might be a good time to bring out the rings, and of _course_ they’d both plan to propose the same week.

  


Sebastian knows this probably isn’t the perfect proposal Kurt wanted, but it’s definitely too late to stop now. “Yeah, sorry. I know this isn’t the most romantic proposal in the world. I’m just… I’m really sick of not being married to you. I don’t have a ring, though, because you always tell me I have terrible taste in accessories, and I wasn’t even sure you’d want one anyway, because-”

  


“I have rings!” Kurt interrupts. “One for each of us. They’re in my satchel. I’ve been waiting for a good time. I was thinking this weekend, when-”

  


“Oh God, I’m sorry. I wasn’t sure if you’d want to propose or…”

  


“I just want to marry you,” Kurt says. “I don’t really care who proposes.”

  


“Me neither,” replies Sebastian, finally starting to relax again. “So we’re engaged now, right? Can this be over?”

  


Kurt’s laugh sounds borderline hysterical. “Yes, okay, we’re engaged. Wait, I should get the rings! As soon as I’m cleaned up enough to not drip all over the carpet. Ugh, you _would_ propose when I’m covered in tomato sauce and can’t even properly kiss you.” 

  


“Take off your pants,” Sebastian tells him. “I can go get the rings from your bag.” 

  


Kurt laughs again. “Oh my God, can I please tell people that your proposal included the words ‘take off your pants’?”

  


“I don’t think they’ll find it very hard to believe,” Sebastian replies with a grin. He leaves to find the rings, and when he returns to the kitchen, Kurt waiting for him, his soiled pants tossed onto the floor by the tomato sauce mess. He’s in Sebastian’s arms almost immediately. 

  


“Just so you know,” Kurt says in between kisses, “I plan on saving all the super mushy stuff for our wedding vows, because I do not want there to be a dry eye in the house, but I do want to say that I love you so much and every single day I think about how lucky I am that I have you in my life.”

  


Sebastian’s voice cracks when he says, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” and he knows this is officially the sappiest, most ridiculous thing he has ever said in his whole entire life, but Kurt just hugs him tighter. “Do you want, to, um… do the rings now?”

  


Kurt shakes his head. “Bedroom now, rings later. And pizza, too.”

  


Sebastian glances at the mess on the floor. “And clean-up…?”

  


“Never,” Kurt laughs, pulling out of Sebastian’s embrace and tugging him in the direction of the bedroom. “Come on, we only have a limited window of time to have amazing fiancé sex,” says Kurt, leading Sebastian down the hall. “We can’t ruin a perfect night with _clea_ _ning_.”

  


“Perfect,” Sebastian repeats as they leave the mess behind them. _Absolutely perfect._


End file.
